sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Canvary
Canvary is a sovereign kingdom in Salavia of Tivar elves and humans, previously a member state of the Continental Congress before closing its embassy in New Column over disagreements stemming over the Undead Question. Government • Ruled by Casso ti Soliflor. History The area predating the Kingdom of Canvary originally began as a hinterland bordering the Bagharn between the dwarves and Ioheme Empire. The area was called Canvaria, after the nearby Mt. Kanvera which had ruins from an ancient dwarven settlement carved into it, possibly a quarry. As the Ioheme Empire expanded, Canvaria was annexed by Primad Medarus to improve trade routes with Shardam in DATE, and the human tribes there battled with the Ioheman conquerors before being subjugated. Great Purge Canvaria was one of the various frontiers with alfarae established by the Botiac Clerics to purge the infested demons from the underground of Spain. The infamous catastrophe of the Pelshik Hive in the Pell Hills led to the revolt of the Tivar commander Taras, an alpharan captain, who deserted the Ioheman campaign and collapsed the ebenient tunnels. After slaying his masters in the alfara of Ludaris, Taras was declared an outlaw by the Primad and a legion sent to detain him. Independence and Elven Rebellions • Warred with Amaranth and Austen for generations during the Years War. • Diminished in prominence to the {Rose Kingdom}. • Weary of war with the East, King Piereto ti Soliflor and others betray King Sittonio ti {Rose} on the battlefield. At the same time, Ushanra was making headway into the Free Cities and Gallia. • Emperor Alexander of Austen refreshes his crusade against the elflords in light of their treachery souring his glory. Conquest of Canvary • The Ushanrans are welcomed as an opportune ally, but the elven kingdoms are subjugated and annexed as way of salvation. • The various knightly Stephedist orders in Mideralm and Salavia were either destroyed by the Ushanrans, or coalesced into the Palatine Knights. • These knights received aid from the Lugarian Empire, which was also embroiled in war with the Ushanrans. • Many knightly castles and strongholds are set up in the mountains of Cappadocia and Spain, resisting the Diabran conquerors. Liberation of Canvary • The Palatine Knights wrested the Ushanran lords from Canvary and freed the elven royals. They restored the pureblood Tivar Soliflor monarchy as ceremonial figureheads and installed themselves as a unitary party in control of both the kingdom's government and military. International relationships Ushanra Empire Valprus • Canvary, under Palatine influence, is deeply hostile towards Valprus to its south for giving necromancers sanctuary. • President Faraleo Seton has refused to comply with Canvary's demands of outlawing Awakener religions, defending that Valprus offers freedom of religion. Necromancy is prohibited in Valprus, like most incorporated countries, according to a successful interpretation of a Convention statute by a Palatine politician in DATE before the Senate, Daval Crestock of the Palatine Knights of Austen. • Canvary has been pressuring Valprus for years, intent on consolidating the elven kingdoms against the "enemies of life". Involvement Notes • The Palatine Knights of Canvary are a nationalist political party of Stephedists who have outlawed the worship of Isaac (banning Diabranewa) and fiercely oppose the practice and theory of necromancy. • A Palatine envoy accompanies Fiona to Amadi Cais with the Head of Aklys to harangue the Proconsul. • Since Eleza was a member of the secret ILT Team, Proconsul Meine had to have been aware of the commission and the adjutant who was operating it, since he contributed a mage of his own organization. • Fiona interviews him about the classified details of the commission. Trivia • Cimbart Sword. Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms of Solemny Category:Keyara POV Category:Locations